Soulbounded (REWORKED)
by GoddessOfTheCarries
Summary: What happens when two souls, both lost in different ways, find their fates collide together? The answer is what none of them had expected. Yet, as the two discover more about each other and finds an unusual bond forming, both allies and enemies are directly and indirectly trying to split them apart. Kalista/Nami, rated M for violence, language, and lemon in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: How It Began

**Hey everyone, it's Frosty here, and this is a weird announcement to make, but also a major one.**

 **If you've followed this story previously, you will know that it is my very first story published when I started FF. In the original version, I noticed a lot of mistakes that I could have fixed, but couldn't find the motivation to do so. Plus, the storyline isn't going exactly where I want it to anymore, and only a full out rework of the story can fix this.**

 **That being said, the first half of the story would still remain relatively the same, but most of the content starting from Chapter 11 onwards will change, subtly at first and then turning into major differences sooner. I would mainly be reworking some mistakes in the early chapters, so it is unlikely that it would differ a lot from what I originally wrote.**

 **I am simply skipping the prologue since there is really nothing special to highlight there, and it doesn't affect the story much either, especially if you all have been following me all the while.**

 **Leave a favorite/follow/review as always!**

* * *

 **How It Began  
**

 **"Nami, The Tidecaller, you have been summoned."**

The booming voice sounded through the hallways of the Institute Of War, alerting every champion around. Nami sighed before exiting her room, waiting for her to be summoned to the Fields Of Justice. Really, this is already the fifth match today... For some reason, the summoners seemed to like Nami's style these days. She usually wasn't that popular. To be honest, she felt both flattered and annoyed at the same time.

After a short while, blue light surrounded the Marai, as she was suddenly in a room where her teammates were already waiting. Nami glanced around. Usually, the supports were the second last to be summoned. She was glad to see Fizz, one of the champions she could consider a friend. He gave her the usual smug grin he had on his face, and she just smiled back in response. Gnar was being Gnar as usual, hopping around and babbling something that only he and that one yordle named Lulu seemed to understand. Meanwhile, their jungler, Kindred was giving Nami a curious look. Nami had only seen them once or twice in matches before, and she guessed it was probably the same for them. Wolf muttered something to Lamb, who patted his head and mumbled back in response.

Where was the AD Carry? Usually the champion was the last to be summoned, but the enemy team's AD Carry, Sivir, had already arrived long ago. Who will I be supporting today? Nami couldn't help but wonder. Was it the Purifier? A lot of summoners seemed to like the duo, alongside Vayne, who was frequently summoned as well.

After a moment, a blue glow appeared next to Nami. Her lane partner had arrived. Why did the blue glow last so long? And it wasn't completely blue now, it has a greenish tinge to it...

Nami gasped the moment she realized that what - or _who_ \- was actually emitting the glow

Everyone in the League knew about the Shadow Isles, and there were already many champions that came from that haunted island. But Nami had never seen this champion, let alone know who she is. As the summoning magic ended, a faint greenish-blue glow could still be seen.

As the five champion were teleported to the Rift, Nami tried to subtly study the new Champion. The AD Carry, to be more exact. Nami had not been summoned frequently these days, and she had never laned - or faced with her duo partner today. Despite not having the chance to talk to her yet, the Marai quickly felt herself grow interested. The specter was a blue-green color, with a few what seems to be like spears on her back. In her hand was another one of those blue spears, which seemed to be non-existent and just a trick of light, like those illusions Lux was famous for creating. Yet again, even if no words were spoken, Nami sensed a deep, strong emotion always present beside her.

Suddenly, Nami felt herself floating on the platform of Summoner's Rift. Gnar studied the specter with those curious cute eyes, not babbling for once. Kindred seemed to just give her a knowing look before immediately heading off with their items. Fizz just plainly ignored her presence, and excitedly went down the mid lane without a word.

Deciding that she would talk to her marksman in lane, Nami quickly bought her starting items under the instructions of her summoner, and headed off to the lane besides the new champion.

 _Nami?_

She heard her summoner call for her through the mental connection they had established for the match. Even with telepathy, her summoner's voice sounded a bit unsure.

 _Yes?_ She replied mentally.

 _You see the new champion, right? I've been informed that you have never met her before._

 _Yeah._

 _There is a process she will carry out later that might seem a little... weird. Do not panic if you suddenly feel like you're dying or something._

 _Dying?_ Nami didn't mean to send the word to her summoner, but he heard it anyways.

 _Don't worry, it's not dying literally. It means dying on the Rift, when a champion slays you. But don't worry, it is harmless._

Sure enough, as Nami drifted over to her tower, the new champion began to remove a spear that was embedded in her breastplate. It was unlike the other spears on her back, which seemed to fade once in a while. The spear she was using now was black and more menacing looking somehow.

It was after she threw the spear in front of Nami that she felt like she was unable to move.

Following her summoner's instructions, Nami did not panic. Slowly, she felt like she was just slain by an enemy, but the feeling was lighter, more foreign somehow, and no pain was present, unlike the times where she was actually killed on the battlefield, which always sent a surge of pure magical energy through her before she was sent into another realm somehow.

Although she felt like she should feel it to be an unnatural process as a whole, she actually couldn't understand the strange wave of calm that came with it.

When the process ended, Nami was back to normal, where she stood at the same place she had been before. A faint blue-green tether now formed between her and the new champion, and that was when she spoke her first words to Nami.

"Our fates are intertwined."

Her voice was strong, and it seemed to echo in Nami's ears even after she had finished speaking. There was a hidden tone of anger and fierce determination in it that Nami could sense. Something about it told her that it should have struck fear into her heart, hearing a ghostly being speak to her, but the Tidecaller felt absolutely nothing of the sort. If anything, she actually felt even more at ease.

Close up, Nami got an even clearer look of her marksman. Despite her being a specter, and the fact that anyone, including Nami, should be scared of any creature that hailed from the Shadow Isles, she actually found her... intriguing, in a good way. There was a way about her posture that reminded Nami of those noble knights who died on the battlefields, fighting without fear and selflessly sacrificing themselves for a cause.

 _Was that how she died too..?_

 **"Minions have spawned!"**

On the call of the announcer, the two of them walked into the center of the lane. Their opponents were Sivir and Lulu, who also immediately began the farming process. Her AD Carry started to throw her spears into the enemy minions, occasionally shifting to attack Sivir when she got too close.

As her summoner had said, Nami had never once laned with this champion before. Besides the awkwardness, she had no idea how her combat style was. Did she have to win the lane and bully their lane opponents like Lucian, or is she a hyper-carry like Tristana, who just aimed to last hit as many minions as possible? Was she an aggressive or passive laner? What are her skills?

Through the modification of their abilities using summoner magic, they are able to perform up to four skills, which had a recharge time and it cost some of their resource which the summoners refer to as mana to use. Of course, Nami had no idea what her four skills were, let alone know how to use them.

 _Nami?_ Her summoner's voice sounded through her head again.

 _I have no idea how to-_

 _I understand. Just do what you usually do, and when the important part of her abilities come, I'll tell you._

Nami had no choice but to obey her summoner, since she really had no idea how to engage (or disengage) for her marksman. Despite having their first encounter go relatively calm, the fact that it was an awkward situation still remained. Right now, she let the farming go on undisturbed.

 _You see that sign above the minions she is attacking, right?_

Her summoner's voice came too fast for her to register that she was actually caught by surprise. _Yes, I do. Is that a passive or something?_

 _Indeed it is. When you can last hit a minion with that sign, go for it._

Nami did as she was told. Surprisingly, it seemed to give her marksman all the experience and gold, while also simultaneously speeding up the farming process. Once they hit level 6, both decided to recall.

As they reappeared at the fountain again, Nami stared at her lane partner again. She didn't feel the same intimidation coming from all other Shadow Isles champions, instead she only saw a natural beauty, that was hidden behind the veil of anger that always seemed to be present.

She didn't know how was she able to see such a thing.

Without actually thinking about it, Nami opened the mental link between her and her summoner. _What's her name, anyway? I've never been told._

To her surprise, her summoner chuckled in response. _I guess you will know it sooner or later._

Before she could say anything in response, a ping from Kindred's summoner alerted them that they were coming to their lane. By now, everyone had hit level 6, and it was a fairly slow match since nothing happened except for a few towers getting whacked a few times. No major advantage was shown by either side.

Upon reaching their lane, Sivir and Lulu came into view. Before Nami could react, both champions aggressively jumped on them. Two bolts of magical energy fired from Lulu's staff, and Nami could feel its slowing effect take place. Sivir immediately followed up with her series of bouncing attacks.

With a final warning cry from the Kindred, they leapt out of the bush, followed by three arrows fired into their enemies' faces. A little taken aback by the sudden assault, Lulu shielded her own marksman with a barrier of magic as they slowly began to back away, Sivir activating her ultimate to hasten their escape.

It was then Nami felt herself dragged into another dimension.

 _This is not death,_ Nami realized. She was right above the battlefield, just not so high, and there was a strange power radiating through her somehow...

Before her summoner could even say anything, she somehow knew exactly what she must do. Even if she was with an unfamiliar lane partner and even if she didn't understand it at all. She simply trusted her instincts.

Feeling an immense surge of power through her body, Nami flung herself at the fleeing Sivir, with Lulu close beside her. As she hit the ground, she was immediately at a distance away from them, knocking them up. The Kindred followed up with no hesitation, passionately enjoying their hunt. Her marksman also followed up quickly, using those hopping moves every time she attacks, quickly catching up to their enemy laners who were desperately trying to flee. Even though Sivir managed to block one of Nami's earlier engages earlier, there was absolutely no escape for the two now.

Somehow, her AD Carry triggered an ability, before a ripping sound was emanated from the fleeing Sivir.

 **"First blood!"**

Seeing her getting closer to the enemy tower, Nami quickly activated her ability - Tidecaller's Blessing - on her duo partner. She was immediately sped up, and her attacks got more relentless until she finally ripped the spears embedded in Lulu with the same ability.

 **"Double kill!"**

A glowing light appeared above the Kindred, signalling that their hunt is complete, for now. They seem to wander back to the jungle with delight as Nami cast her recall.

 _What in the world just happened..?_

Somehow, Nami knew exactly what she had to do, exactly when to do it. Despite all the awkwardness with her new partner, she smiled at the two kills she helped her marksman made. And even if they had barely talked, a strange wave of exhilaration flowed through her, the recent fight being a whole new experience to the support.

As she prepared to leave the base, however, she found her duo partner right beside her, giving her a weird look she had never seen before. To Nami, it looked a bit like confusion and...

Admiration.

How would such emotions be displayed on a supposed nightmare from the Shadow Isles? And yet when Nami looked back, she felt an instant surge of excitement... and happiness.

Why would she care?

Before she could say anything, her duo partner spoke.

"How...did you know?"

She just gave her a confused look.

"When I used my ultimate." So her marksman had more sense than most of the other champions who come from the Shadow Isles. Most of them don't even know terms such as skill, cooldowns and even ultimates. But she did. In fact, she understood.

"I don't know. I just... trusted my instincts, I guess."

Even though mostly expressionless, her partner gave her a slight nod before moving back to lane again.

"Wait!" The words came out before she could even think twice.

Her marksman turned around. Nami didn't know why, but saying these words seemed a little bit hard. "What's your name?"

Without actually answering her, she turned away from her and started going back to her lane again. But just as Nami felt the disappointment, she heard her say:

"Kalista... yes, that was our name."

* * *

 **Yeah, I only fixed a few terms and added a few more details here and there in this chapter, and gave the title a new name. Like I said, the content itself is not going to change, only the style and sentences may differ.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **~Frosty**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Save

**Hey it's Frosty here, with the next reworked chapter of this story.**

 **Nothing much has really changed here either, except for a few spelling/grammar and formatting errors. Also added a few more details.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

 **Leave a favorite/follow/review as always!**

* * *

 **Unexpected Save  
**

After the fight in the bot lane, the match had been fairly uneventful. Gnar and Kindred managed to take down the enemy top laner - Nasus once, Fizz had been forcing Anivia to play passive so far and has nearly destroyed the mid lane tower. Once, while attempting to counter jungle, Rek'Sai managed to take the Kindred down. Otherwise, nothing interesting really happened.

Her marksman had introduced herself as Kalista - but she had no idea why she said "we" instead of "I". Yet, Kalista knew how to use the terms "me", "my" and so on. Nami couldn't help but develop a strong interest in her. She didn't know why, laning with her just gave her a whole new experience. Sure, it started a little awkwardly, but she had to admit that it felt nice.

With a ping from Kindred's summoner, all the champions from the blue team moved towards the dragon pit, Nami putting a few wards on the way. However, as they attempted to kill the dragon, a familiar scream tore through tffhe Rift.

Sure enough, Rek'Sai dashed straight for the Cloud Drake, and all it took was a ward to know that the whole enemy team was catching up.

It was a trap. They meant to have this teamfight.

Gnar, at the moment, turned into a monstrous version of himself. The prehistoric yordle gave a growl before using his ultimate to just shove the entire enemy team into the walls. The sudden displacement gave Nami's side an advantage, but as soon as the stunning effect wore off, the enemy team quickly reengaged the fight.

With a shout, Lulu cast her ultimate on Rek'Sai, who was standing closest to the team. Instantly, Nami felt herself being knock backed. Her gaze somehow turned to one of horror as the highest damage dealers - Sivir and Anivia began to focus fire Kalista.

 _No way!_ Nami thought defiantly. She sent out a bubble to trap Sivir, but it missed Anivia, who got the chance to summon a perfect ice wall at the exit of the dragon pit, trapping everyone inside. Kindred made a low growl before dashing over and fired arrows at Anivia, but it was too late.

Sivir's boomerang flew in the air just as the stun wore off. Although champions have been protected by magic to prevent any feelings of pain and death, when the attacks were strong enough, there will usually be a surge of stronger uncontrolled magic that makes the champion feel like they have been struck by lightning. Nami could have swore she saw Kalista wince slightly when Anivia blasted her with Frostbite.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar feeling of rage came over. Without actually thinking, she yelled out loud. "How dare you!"

Kalista looked a little taken aback by her outburst as Nami released her Tidal Wave, earning a few curses out of Sivir who took the direct impact. Seeing this as an opportunity, Fizz hopped onto her and immediately dashed through, hitting her hard with his pole. In all the chaos that was happening, she found herself getting stunned by Anivia's Flash Frost and knew immediately that Rek'Sai was turning her attention to her.

 **"An enemy has been slain!"  
**

Just at that moment she thought it was over for her, Kalista's ultimate immediately dragged Nami out of danger completely while Anivia only attempted to retreat as she lost her target, Fizz turning on her and slowing her heavily. Nami could feel the thrill rising again when she dashed for her and the other alive champions, just like how she had felt when she was first using her marksman's ult, during the small fight in the bot lane.

Lulu and Anivia were completely disabled by that blow, allowing Kalista to quickly reposition with her passive and started to madly throw her spears at an inhuman speed. Although Nami knew this was all temporary summoner magic, she could see the grace and agility shown by her hops, the way she could immediately move in and out of danger any time she wants.

 **"Double kill!"**

The feeling of pure joy rushed through Nami, but before she could rejoice, Rek'Sai snarled angrily before attempting to duel Kindred, completely ignoring Gnar who was beginning to turn back to normal.

Nami quickly healed the low-health Kalista with her Ebb And Flow before it bounced off to Rek'Sai and Kindred respectively. However, she knew the squishy Kindred was no match for Rek'Sai. Gnar turned back into his normal form as he just flung his boomerang, barely even damaging the Void Burrower's health bar.

Nasus had already attempted to flee, so every team member alive focused on Rek'Sai. However, Kindred's health bar was deleted faster than expected and none of them could do anything.

 **"An ally has been slain!"**

Seeing the fight turning around, Nasus turned around before unleashing his Fury Of The Sands, making him turn enormous for a few seconds. Quickly he used Siphoning Strike to take out the already weakened Fizz. Both of the remaining enemy champions turned to Nami. She knew she had one escape option.

Quickly, Nami flashed over the wall of the dragon pit. Much to her delight, Rek'Sai had completely forgotten about the dragon, allowing Kalista to last hit with her signature ability. The power of the Cloud Drake coursed through Nami's whole body as she quickly turned back to the fight.

Kalista didn't need to flash over the wall; she simply just hopped through, alongside Gnar. They could hear Nasus growl in annoyance. The remaining champions all recalled back to their base. Nami gave Kalista a smile, and she just nodded slightly in response.

However, she could've swore she'd seen her gaze soften - just a little, for one moment.

* * *

 **"Enemy turret destroyed!"**

By now, Nami's team had pushed from the mid lane into the enemy base. All had decided to kill the Baron Nashor, and all of them were charging in the base for a final attack. All champions on the Rift were alive, ready to face whatever attack that came. Once again Nami knocked the whole enemy team up thanks to Kalista's ultimate, followed by her own. Their team managed to kill Sivir and Anivia, letting them force down the inhibitor.

 **"Ally super minions now spawning!"**

The Kindred and Fizz began scraping at the Nexus Tower's remaining health. However, they didn't notice Rek'Sai tunneling straight for them. At the last minute, Kindred leapt out of the way, but Fizz wasn't so lucky.

Nami heard the dismayed yell her friend made before he flopped to the ground, seemingly unconscious. Just at that moment, Gnar forced down the tower on their right side, before hopping over and transforming into the beast again.

Lulu quickly put her Wild Growth spell on Nasus, who grown twice his normal size. As if he wasn't big enough, Nasus, at the same time used his ultimate to grow even larger, towering over Nami and the Kindred.

With a swift strike, Nasus took out half of Nami's health as she let out a slight scream of pain. She proceeded to heal herself, making it bounce over to Nasus and the Kindred as well. Gnar took the opportunity to quickly destroy the other remaining tower.

As Lulu's spell wore off, Kalista immediately followed up with a quick series of auto-attacks. Gnar decided to pounce on the isolated Nasus as well. Surprisingly, it was really, really hard to even reduce his health bar by a little, since every one of his attacks restored life to him. Triumphantly, Nasus unleashed a powerful Siphoning Strike which instantly deleted Gnar from the scene. Even Nami could sense the powerful surge of pain as the yordle cried in dismay before he too went unresponsive.

The three squishy members of the team were left with a rampaging Nasus. Nami had a terrible feeling that one of them will die to this almost unkillable dog-human hybrid. The Kindred had a better plan. They vaulted over to the exposed enemy Nexus, and began attacking it quickly.

Nasus didn't seem to notice that it was all a distraction. He chased after Nami who cast her heal again, temporarily giving her a movement speed boost, but she knew she wouldn't outrun Nasus for long. Everyone knew of his signature slowing ability - Wither - that ensures almost no one could escape. It dawned on Nami that she realized _she_ was about to die.

However, the slowing effect never came. She opened her eyes. Nasus seemed to forget about her existence as he turned to Kalista. It was then Nami noticed the purple smoke transferred onto her AD Carry, who had no options to escape. In the background, Rek'Sai tried to catch Kindred as they kited about, trying to hit the Nexus as much as possible. Lamb seemed to shoot them a look that signaled something. A ping from their summoner told them everything.

Nami used Tidecaller's Blessing on herself, returning some of the slow to Nasus. Kalista flashed over Nami, towards the Kindred whose health was rapidly dropping. Nami knew Nasus will still catch one of them, and he most probably will go for her marksman instead of her. In a last act of sacrifice, she cast her heal on Kalista, enabling her to get to the safety of Kindred's ultimate. Rek'Sai screamed in fury as she relentlessly tried to damage Kindred and force them out of their blessed zone, but nothing could stop another one of their major carries from ending the game as well. Nasus looked at her with a smug grin. He knew that they were losing - and he was determined to get his last kill.

Even though she knew she would never get to the circle of invulnerability in time, she tried. Nami's health dropped fast. Really, really fast. She closed her eyes as she approached the Kindred. _Just a little more, just a -_

A bright purple glow surrounded Nasus's staff as he slammed it downwards on her. In a split second, Nami completely gasped at her fate before she opened her eyes, expecting herself to be dead already.

But she wasn't.

Right before the excruciating pain set in, another kind of magic flowed through - a friendly effect. A green glow surrounded her as she instantly sped into the area. At that moment, Kindred's arrows pierced the Nexus crystal, followed by a angry yell of Rek'Sai and a annoyed growl of Nasus.

 **"Victory!"**

Nami's body pulsed with delight. They won - she managed to support her team well enough till they were carried to victory. Although she had to admit most of the kills were done by Kalista. A blue light engulfed all the champions on the Rift as they were teleported back into the summoning chambers.

Nami's summoner gave her a look of pure amazement. "I've never seen anyone do anything like you two," he said.

"'You two?'" Nami looked at him, confused.

"You and your AD Carry." Nami noticed Kalista's summoner was giving her a weird look as well. "None of the duo laners have ever did so well in my experience."

"Thanks." They exchanged a smile. However, Nami realized she had one unanswered question.

"Who saved me at the last moment?" she just blurted out. Instead of her summoner's answer, Kalista's summoner gave a chuckle before turning to her.

"Kalista did."

Nami stared at the summoner, temporarily at a loss of words. She quickly glanced from the summoner to Kalista, then returned her gaze to her own summoner.

"It was a pleasure to be working with you, Nami. I hope we see each other again some time later."

"Same here. Good game," Nami said indirectly to everyone in the room. And she didn't wait for her summoner to say anything else before she left, somehow feeling terribly awkward all of a sudden.

What she didn't notice was a pair of bluish eyes watching her as she left.

* * *

 **I've removed all the mistakes as best as I could...  
**

 **Still no major change yet. I'm basically just making these scenes better, not changing the plot line at all.**

 **Stay tuned for next chapter.**

 **~Frosty**


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Feelings

**Hey everyone, it's me again. Again, just minor changes, nothing more...  
**

 **Okay, if you consider a conversation change to be a huge thing... then expect that... but still nothing major...**

 **Oh wait... I changed the way they met in the Isles again too... My mind is playing with me...**

 **If I sound tired, it's because I am. A certain someone is turning my house upside down and my holidays are ending soon... T-T**

 **Leave a favorite/follow/review as always.**

* * *

 **A Strange Feeling**

She watched as her support from the previous game went out of the room.

No... this wasn't right. She was just a temporary ally from the game. Nothing more. After all, who was Kalista to actually be acquainted with her? She kept reminding herself that she was no longer human, no longer in the mortal world. There will be no more interactions between her and other mortals - aside from those she was going to eliminate.

Or, at least, that's what she told herself.

Kalista knew her sole purpose was to punish betrayers in this world. In her life, she died - being betrayed by her own people. Not just anyone - her first betrayer was as clear as day. He was in the League now, probably enjoying every moment of watching his victims suffer, fake or not. Honestly, Kalista found her purpose of her new "life" in the world of the dead wasn't to gain more power by taking the souls from other mortals, despite what people think about her. She simply wanted that horse to get what he deserved.

It had been some time since she was introduced to the League Of Legends, by the High Summoners who did every damn thing they could think of to recruit new champions. However, champions from the Shadow Isles like her are not bound to the League's rules: they were simply free to move about, usually out of plain sight, and were only summoned through magical links the summoners have established. For this reason, most of them were not always available for summoning. In fact, it was a rare occurrence that she had been called today - the summoners used to summon her for over 10 times in a day when she was first introduced - but now she barely visits the Rift anymore, until today.

She recalled the fight happening in their lane. In all of her past experiences, her support would _never_ know how to use her ultimate. Some would go into a state of panic - whether from being unfamiliar with the skill or terrified with her as a whole (she didn't know and didn't care) - some would end up confused and use it in the stupidest ways possible, and some were just total morons that did not understand the ultimate at all. (Heck, she doubted they even know it was called that.) If she could roll her eyes in her state, she would have done that more times than she could actually count.

However, it was also extra surprising - and intriguing, that a support she had never once laned with before immediately knew how to follow up, and did it perfectly like it was her thousandth time doing it.

Kalista didn't know why, but she felt a feeling she couldn't quite describe when she marked her as an oathsworn ally. Normally she only communicated with her support to make use of her passive on her Sentinel ability and her ultimate, but when she did it on - what was her name again? - she felt different. She wasn't hostile to any of her supports (even the practically dumb ones, although that doesn't really happen that often) by any means, but neither did she felt close.

Somehow, the realization of not communicating with the Marai more, up to the point where she couldn't even remember her name, brought a fresh wave of regret upon her.

If she was completely honest, whenever she was around, whether in lane or in major fights... the feeling was a strange sense of calm, followed by safeness. She had the feeling whenever she was near her, she would never die. It felt like the protecting wasn't just for the game's sake, but a feeling that lingered even long after their victory.

And the worst part is - she did something to show her thoughts aloud.

At the end, something had struck her. Normally she would just focus-fire the Nexus to win the game when she was at that stage, but she didn't. She watched as the smug Nasus tried to kill her support, who was utterly helpless after saving their team. At the last moment, an instinct kicked in, and she had used what they called a Summoner Spell - Heal - to restore just the health she needed for one more second. And she succeeded. She got to complete safety as the Nexus went down.

Kalista honestly didn't know what happened to her. She had lost count of how many times her support just saved her, often having to risk her own life for it. And she was actually pretty impressed that she knew how to chain a perfect combo with her own ultimate. And at the moment she stared at the enemy top laner, she was pretty sure she only felt one thing.

Anger.

She was usually pretty angry-sounding, shaped by her past and all the pain she had suffered. But this was a different kind of anger - like she wanted nothing more than to strangle the dog-headed Ascended being herself before stabbing him with a spear, but not for the usual reason. It shocked her upon knowing that the reason of the anger she had felt was because the thought of having him kill her was _completely unbearable_.

Why? What had made her do it? Maybe it was because she was trying to repay her for all the countless times she saved her. Maybe she was just showing her some appreciation. But Kalista felt more than that. A surge of something strange came up within her, when she was looking at the Marai. She had never seen any more of her kind in the League, but she was pretty sure they dwell deep within the ocean. But she was the supposed Tidecaller, who was on a quest to save her own race.

She found her to be incredibly graceful and nice, despite the very little conversations they actually had. Most supports were scared of her - which she understood - but she went along easily, creating the best plays Kalista had ever seen. The scene would have looked unnatural to those who feared her - but to her... she found a long lost emotion rising in her heart.

Happiness.

She couldn't deny it. Seeing someone who didn't fear her the second she saw her, someone who actually bothered to talk to her, someone who would protect her like that, someone who didn't judge her by looks... she felt warm and happy... and endlessly calm.

The question that was bothering her was: did her support actually took account of her action?

She was sure that the Marai had heard her summoner telling her that it was her who had performed the last minute save, and she was clearly confused as she left. The thought about her dismissing this action somehow made her feel bad, but on the other hand, she didn't want to reveal all her thoughts and this strange feeling to the others.

Still struggling with her conflicting thoughts, Kalista wasn't aware that she was actually thinking _I must see her again._ For what exactly... she wasn't sure. She just felt like something was unfinished between them... but not in the way that she usually meant it.

She _wanted_ to see her again. She _wanted_ the feeling to last.

But _why_?

For now, she decided to go back to the Isles to clear her thoughts. She left through a magical portal that teleported champions like her out of the League, and headed towards the direction of the cursed island.

And as she passed the sea that spread below her, she could only think of the gleaming scales of the Marai.

* * *

Nami had returned to her room after the match. No other summoners called for her, which was pretty lucky. She had something else to do in mind - something way more important.

She had to know why Kalista had saved her, when she could just outright ignore her. Why had she paid more attention to her than any other marksman? Why had she gotten so angry whenever the enemy tried to kill her? She managed to keep her alive most of the game, but there was once or twice she couldn't save her in time, and both times she swore she felt like ripping her enemies apart, literally.

But how could she contact her? It was basically impossible to find her now, especially she might be back to whatever business she usually does. And Nami will have no idea what she was going to do or where she was going without some help. Unless...

It was dangerous. She could really get lost and be in trouble. But somehow Nami wasn't afraid. She knew it was damn dangerous to even walk close to that place, but she didn't actually care, as long as she could find Kalista, it would be worth it.

She still had no idea why was she doing all of this, for a dangerous being that she didn't even know.

Yet, she didn't feel like she's dangerous at all.

However, Nami knew she needed information about the Isles, and what should one do if they wanted to visit it. Maybe she might even get information about Kalista herself, although that was unlikely. But she definitely had to try.

She went straight to the summoner chambers, where she could easily find any one of them by their names on the doors. When she had finally found the room with the name "Tom" marked on the door, she knocked on it a few times. After a moment, a young summoner came out from behind the door. Despite being young, he was one of the more skilled summoners with magic, and was often called when a summoning goes wrong or when magic works the wrong way (specifically on champions). The most important part was that he knew more about the Shadow Isles than any other summoner around, having past experiences with it and its champions. He beamed upon seeing Nami.

"Ah, it's been a long time! How are you, Nami?"

"Good as always. How about you, Tom?"

"I've never been more happy to see you. I've heard that your win rates are very high now, and good news, I will be summoning you tomorrow!"

"That's great." It wasn't a lie, Nami loved to be under the control of a summoner she knew. "Tom, I want to ask you something."

"Oh, anything, anything." He gave her a wide smile.

"What should one do when they want to visit the Shadow Isles?"

The summoner looked shocked. "Why in the world would you want to visit that cursed place? I mean, who would even get near it? Let alone _voluntarily_?"

"Umm..." How could Nami explain this? That she was planning to take a journey to one of the most dangerous places in Runeterra just to see a champion she barely knew? Just because she had some weird interactions with Kalista in the previous match?

"I have something to do. It's important... personal matters." It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well... if you insist, then. There's really nothing specific you need to do. For you, just follow the Serpentine River and keep traveling north. You will sense the currents starting to shift. They'll guide you there once you've found the change. I'm sure you know your way around the ocean." He paused as she nodded. "Oh, and remember, never, _ever_ leave the Isles after sunset. Otherwise, you'll be fine."

"Got it," she replied. She had heard about this one fact - those that travel during nighttime even remotely close to that place either return home crazy and even possessed... or never come back at all.

"Oh and also, watch out for their inhabitants. Most of them are... not really friendly."

 _Yeah right, and my plan is meeting one of them._

"I will. Thanks, Tom. If I have to make it back before nightfall, I have to get going.

"Sure. Oh, by the way, my friend Willow is laning with me tomorrow, and it should be awesome since I saw you and her marksman doing really well just now! I'm not exaggerating, your plays were sick."

"Wait... your friend is summoning Kalista?" She was surprised - and delighted upon hearing that.

"Indeed she is!" He grinned. "I can see that you like her as a laning partner already, eh?" Somehow, that statement made her turned slightly red with embarrassment.

"Uh... yeah, sort of." She said awkwardly. "Well, I guess see you tomorrow Tom."

"Until next time, Nami! I have a feeling that it's going to be an awesome game!"

As she exited the League, she couldn't help but feel extremely happy - but she didn't understand why. Why did knowing that she'll be seeing her again soon excited her? Why did it feel... good to know that they'll see each other again?

 _Hopefully, just hopefully... she remembers me.  
_

That was what she thought as she swam along the Serpentine River as fast as possible, on the way to one of the most dangerous and creepy places in Runeterra.

* * *

Just like Tom said, she knew the currents of the sea well, and it didn't take her long to find herself in an area where the water was dark and the air was chilly. Even the sunlight seemed to be blocked by a veil hovering over the place. Somewhere in the distance, a land shrouded in darkness signaled that she was close. It did spook her a bit, but she thought of why she was here again and cleared her head of any fearful thoughts.

When she finally found herself on shore, she got a first glimpse at the island - and winced. It was just like how the descriptions had said - there were no signs of life actually on the cursed land. The ground was a murky black color, any trees in sight had their black branches twisted violently, and moss lined the bare trees as well as some ruins no one recalled.

No wonder no one was advised to come here anytime late at night.

Knowing that most of the spirits there were usually less than friendly, she gripped her staff tighter and slowly began to move along the paths, free from any dried shrubs of grass and bushes.

 _Wait, what was that?_

Sensing movement behind her, she turned to see nothing. But just as she did so, another flash of color caught her eye. She swore she had seen blue - a blue glow hovering somewhere in all this darkness...

The faint light illuminated her skin directly this time.

 _What the -_ She thought as a small creature, glowing lightly with the blue color she'd seen earlier, approached her slowly. A spirit in this land, no doubt it. Even so, it looked oddly familiar, as if she had seen it somewhere recently...

 _In the League._ The answer hit her as she recalled the image of these tiny ghosts that floated around Summoner's Rift in that match earlier,scouting the river and alerting them to any incoming ganks.

That meant that she was closer to her target than she had expected...

Upon seeing her, the Sentinel didn't scream or chase after her like how they did with enemies on the Rift. In fact, it looked sort of curious, as if it had not expected her, but wasn't displeased at seeing her either. Which was weird - why would it not act hostile to Nami? Sure, they've seen each other on the Rift, but those were products of summoner magic.

Unless, of course...

"Strange. They are normally not friendly to strangers."

Nami found herself caught off guard by the voice of Kalista, silently watching her with her light blue eyes.

* * *

 **This marks the end of my reworked Chapter 3...  
**

 **Nothing much to say here... so see you all next chapter I guess? Hope you enjoyed this story so far...**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
